


Hibiscus

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, this fic is Too Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Tatsuya isn’t the most talkative person.  Jun finds it’s an easy quiet to relax into.





	Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> Title note: Hibiscus flowers in Hanakotoba mean "gentle"!

It wouldn’t be truly accurate to say that Jun has loved Tatsuya since the beginning.

More truthful is that Jun loved Tatsuya when they were children, and that he loves Tatsuya now. Tatsuya is, obviously, a very different person at 18. Jun thinks he would have fallen for this older version of his friend even if they’d never met as children.

It takes some getting used to, though. After everything is over, Jun has _a lot_ of things to get used to.

Even disregarding the specifics of his relationship with Tatsuya, regular socialization is an adjustment all on its own.

“Come on, karaoke is fun!” Lisa pleads. “I wanna hear you sing, Tatsuya!”

Tatsuya makes an excellent show of ignoring this, continuing to eat his burger like nothing has been said.

“I know you’re good at music, you play the guitar!” Lisa continues, undaunted. “Besides, I already told Maya we were doing it!”

That gets Tatsuya’s attention. He actually puts the burger down.

“How long have you been planning this?” Jun asks. He missed the very beginning of this conversation, as it started in line and Tatsuya had distracted him by insisting on paying for both their meals.

“And why did you pick _that_ karaoke place, I know half a dozen better ones--”

“Your opinion is wrong,” Lisa cuts in, waving Eikichi off before he can finish his thought.

“No, _your_ opinion is wrong!”

Jun is fairly certain that opinions can’t be wrong in the first place, but he’s staying out of this. He looks at Tatsuya instead.

“They’re talking about Saturday,” Tatsuya says, and his tone suggests that’s the end of the argument. Jun runs through their schedules in his head and nods.

“Oh, yes. We--I’m unavailable that day,” Jun says, stumbling halfway through the sentence.

“You guys have a date or something?” Eikichi asks.

Tatsuya turns the slightest bit pink, but doesn’t respond. Jun catches his eye, trying to figure out if he’s supposed to say something or if Tatsuya doesn’t want either of them to answer. In the end, the silence answers for them.

“Aw, no fair! Date or no date, you can’t just cancel on us!” Lisa complains.

“Just make it a group date! My sweet Miyabi has a beautiful voice, we’ll sing a duet that’ll knock you off your feet!” Eikichi says, enthusiasm rising now that he has an excuse to brag about his girlfriend.

“That’s even less fair! What about Maya and me, we don’t have dates!”

Jun is pretty sure they could solve half that problem by inviting Yukino, but that would just present an entirely _new_ problem.

“No group dates,” Tatsuya says firmly.

Lisa doesn’t give up easily, but Tatsuya doesn’t budge. When they finish dinner and split up to go home, Tatsuya and Jun are still fully out of the karaoke group.

There isn’t even a question of whether or not Tatsuya is going to walk Jun home; he gets on the train to do it without a second thought. Their trip to the fast food place was a compromise, being halfway between the two schools. It’s going to double Tatsuya’s travel time, but he doesn’t say a word.

It’s rush hour, so they have to stand. Jun doesn’t mind; Tatsuya stands so they’re face to face, and when the train stops he presses in close so other passengers can squeeze by them. The height difference would make it so easy for Jun to tuck his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, if he had the courage to actually do it.

Tatsuya doesn’t talk while they’re on the train, but Jun doesn’t mind that either. Even when they were children, Tatsuya wasn’t the most talkative person. Jun finds it’s an easy quiet to relax into.

He knows, objectively, that Tatsuya intimidates people. Eikichi was only able to call him out in the beginning because nobody at Seven Sisters thought it was weird to have Tatsuya deal with a kidnapping situation. It’s just hard to understand on an emotional level, because Jun has never felt safer than he does when Tatsuya is close enough to touch.

He’s almost disappointed when they have to get off the train.

Tatsuya doesn’t let him feel that way for long. As soon as they’re off the platform, he slings an arm over Jun’s shoulders. It’s a gesture of affection that’s casual and masculine enough to be mistaken for platonic, but Jun knows better.

“Do you like karaoke?” Tatsuya asks, surprising Jun by being the one to initiate conversation.

“I’ve never been,” Jun admits. “It always seemed like something you do with a big group.”

“Did you want to go?” Tatsuya frowns a bit when he asks, but he also turns his head in a way that closes the distance between them just a little bit more. “I didn’t ask. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Jun shakes his head. “No, I’d rather go out with you.”

Tatsuya’s responding smile is gentle, almost _shy_. It’s a look Jun’s never seen aimed at anyone else.

“Yeah. Me too,” Tatsuya agrees. He doesn’t hold eye contact for long, finding something in Jun’s expression that flusters him. Jun’s heart aches at the hint of color in his cheeks; he’s so handsome it almost hurts to look at him.

“Hey, Tatsuya?”

Being addressed directly pulls Tatsuya’s attention right back to Jun, who stops walking. The sidewalk isn’t empty, but it isn’t so busy that stopping suddenly will cause any kind of pileup. Once Tatsuya’s got the picture and stopped walking as well, Jun takes a deep breath. Tatsuya is frowning again, his eyebrows knit in concern.

“Is something wr--”

Jun’s fit of bravery finally comes halfway through Tatsuya’s sentence. He cuts his boyfriend off with a kiss, just experienced enough to get it right on the first try.

Tatsuya makes no attempt to finish talking. He always turns pink when Jun kisses him, and today is no exception.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jun says, leaning into the arm Tatsuya still has around his shoulders. “I’m just happy.”

Tatsuya’s expression softens again, although the flush only gets darker.

“Good,” he says with a nod, like things can really be that simple. That nothing is wrong, and Jun deserves to be happy.

God, Jun loves him _so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
